At all cost
by Masseyclan7475
Summary: A story of a Jedi Padawan coming into his own with his adventures on the planet Mandolore. And the rising power within the Black Sun crime syndicate
1. Chapter 1

At all Cost

A ship crashes in the remote southern continent of the planet Mandolore destroying a fortress like home. The only survivor was a small boy with white blonde hair and gray eyes wearing a child sized set of beskar'gam, or Mandolorian armor. He sat next to the smoldering remains of his home and parents the smell of charred flesh assaulting his senses. He tilts his head as he hears the whine of a speederbike approaching. Through the smoke a figure emerged a armored woman much like his Buir but her armor was different colors more blue and white than his mothers yellow and black. He couldn't see his fathers green and blue armor either. He looked up as a shadow passed over him and a mechanically altered womans voice spoke to him.

"Are you alright Adike?" She asked.

"Yes Ma'am my home is gone." He replied solemnly.

"Where are your parents?" She asked.

"Dead." he said breaking the woman warriors heart as he pointed to the burning wreckage.

"I am Fiana Katan if you want I will take care of you." she said kneeling down to look the boy in the face. She brushed away some soot from his cheek with her gloved hand. "What's your name Adike?" she asked taking her helmet off. He was young around twenty standard years old with green-yellow eyes. A small scar ran horizonally beneath her right eye.

"Tyron ma'am" he said softly.

"Well Tyron come along with me we will get you cleaned up and fed." She said picking him up and holding him on his hip.

"I can walk Ma'am." he said said wiggling to get down.

"Ok Adike lets go I will take you home and introduce you to my buir Bo."

"Ok ma'am." He followed her to the speederbike pulling a small helmet from the back of his belt. Fiana noticed a Beskad strapped across the boys back. It was a true beskar iron sword and was longer than his torso. He slid on the helmet hit tiny T-shaped visor looked up at her.

"Ma'am can I get my blaster?" he asked inquisitively.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"In the hiding place with buirs stuff." the boy said running off to the north edge of the wreckage.

She followed him and helped him pull free the hidden door and found the stash his parents had aquired. A full set of beskar'gam several blasters and a knife made with beskar as well.

"Ok Tyron we will take it with us." she said grabbing the items and carrying them to her speederbike as Tyron tucked a holdout blaster into his belt. On a shoulder plate she saw a Shriek-hawk painted it wings back its talons extended. They strapped the gear to the back of the Mobquet flare s swoop bike and she pulled him up in front of her on the bike. She throttled up the repulsor drive and rocketed them west towards the clan home of Bo Katan.

Nal Hutta in the abandoned Palace of Borga lived a Hutt in solitude. He had green eyes like his great great uncle and purple skin. Black tattoos covered his bloated body from head to toe. His parent Rotta was the son of the great Jabba and was hidden for his safety. Rotta learned that to lead from the shadows was a good way to stay alive. A lesson That Rotta's son Ragan took seriously and continued to this day Rotta had moved to the abandoned temple of the Bo'marr monks on Teth. Where he once was held captive and saved from jedi during the clone wars. Now on his own Ragan was building his own Black Sun crime syndicate but using a front man and remaining hidden while he did so.

He slithered into the grand audience chamber and onto a throne platform next to a bowl of Tuskettes. Ragan was not a blubbery hutt like most hutts he was powerfully built with rippling muscles and wore Armor on his shoulders and around his neck. On his throne his bodyguards surrounded him as three beings were brought before him. One was Halikka Bos a Duros accountant who kept the credits where they needed to be and that bribes and taxes were paid. Next was the Pirate Curass Blastshot a Human pilot an the leader of the Hutts security and personal yacht the Credit Maker. Finally was the fake Ragan and face of the Black sun leadership.

"Welcome boys." The Hutt greeted them in basic a rarity for a Hutt to be able to speak. "Please report on our operations."

"Lord Ragan things in the finance department are ahead of schedule at out current rate we should be making a quarter million credits a week by months end."Halikka said proudly.

"Excellent keep up the good work accountant." the Hutt replied grabbing his gobblet of refreshment.

"Your excellency the ships you ordered are ready for pick up and I have dispatched crews to return them here. Then new weapons systems and targeting computer for the Credit Maker will be here within the week." Curass reported a smile on his face.

"Good...Good order some new shield generators and engines as well." the Hutt Ordered and Curass bowed and turned and marched from the room.

The fake Ragan stood defiantly and stared down the Hutt before he started his report.

"Lord Ragan The Vigos will be meeting on Kuat in three days time to discuss expanding the slave trade and spice within the Galactic Alliance, as well as the reports of raids by GA vessels along the Hydian way. My Lord Black hole recruitment is nearly complete." The public face reported with a sneer.

"And what of the reports of a power play withing the organization?" The real Ragan asked as he swirled his gobblet and took a pull of the Ryloth wine.

"Power play bloated one?" the Human said clearly confused.

"Yes power has gone to the head to a key part of the organization Longi." The Hutt said using his dupes real name.

"I don't know what you mean this is the first I have heard of it my lord." the human said clearly not realizing the Hutts hints.

Suddenly with amazing speed for a creature so large Ragen was upon the man his mass being a weapon he wrapped his tail around the man and squeezed until he heard the gratifying snapping of bones. Blood gushed from the humans mouth and his eyes bulged as he turned blue.

"I don't like it when beings take me for a fool Longi I know of your schemes and plans gundark for brains." The Hutt snarled in rage his bodyguards watched amused at the bosses angry violent actions.

Once the man was dead Ragan smashed the entire body to a pulpy mess he was content with his handywork and climbed back onto his throne.

"Curass find me another representative."

"At once Lord Ragan."

Coruscant in the cities lower levels Jedi Master Turin led his Padawan through the shadows. The Jedi was a tall Twilek his skin was green his eyes a bright orange. His Padawan was a wiry human boy with light brown hair and green eyes. Young Gunner Stross was named for a Jedi that sacrificed himself during the Vong war. Together they entered the Roaring Rancor night club and made their way through the crowd to the Private room in the back. He ducked into the darkened room his apprentice a step behind and to the left. Two large weequay step forward weapons drawn to stop the Jedi front entering their bosses office.

"I am here to speak with Vigo Vuur it is urgent." Master Turin said while Gunner fell into the force slowly feeling out the beings in the room. There was danger here but the Padawan wasn't worried since he was five he had been training with a lightsaber. His Master was skilled and could handle the thugs that were present. They were led to the small throne like room of Tal Vuur the Falleen Vigo of the reborn Black Sun crime syndicate.

"Jedi and here and nearly ground level too I am honored." The falleen said sarcastically. He was large for the reptilian species, but he had removed his hair that was typically seen on the falleen males around Coruscant.

"Tal Vuur I am here on behalf of the Jedi order to shut down your so called import export business." The jedi master said using the force to add strength to his words.

"Well Jedi you and you lot can kriffing jump in a supernova if you think you can tell me how to make a living." The Falleen said leaning back as more armed guards entered. Now there was twelve enemies in front of them and six behind them.

"There is no need for violence Vigo you don't want to die here." Gunner's Master warned.

Master Jedi I won't be the one dieing." he said motioning to his men. "Kill them."

Total chaos erupted and the hired guns began shooting Master Turin's Green Lightsaber sprang to life deflecting blaster bolts back at the sprang twisting and flipping through the air over his masters head to land behind the Vigomany guards fell before one got lucky and shot Master Turin through the back of his skull. Gunner ignited his Icy blue blade it's tip at the Vigos throat which ironically was between the Padawan and the guards. The young Jedi activated the comm link in his hand and said softly.

"Call them off Vuur." he held the comm link to his mouth. "Send in the CSS." and in moments the room was flooded with Coruscant security.

"He is resposible for the death of Jedi Master Dal Turin as well as a slaver operation here on Coruscant." the Padawan told the police.

"Yes Padawan Stross right away."

"One day I will watch you die jedi PooDoo!" Vuur roared his skin flushing red and orange unlike its natural green pigmant.

"I will see you then Vigo Vuur." the young boy said as a older man in Jedi Robes entered.

"Master Horn." The Padawan said with a bow.

"Padawan Stross I am here to return you to the temple and retrieve Master Turin's body." The Corellian Jedi said looking around the battle ground that once was the Vigo's office.

" Yes Master." The boy said following the older jedi out into the Coruscant night.

Ten years have passed and Tyron Katan has grown into a strong trained warrior of Mandolore. He wears his armor well the same armor his true parents had hidden away. Today he is racing his adopted mother the one who found him taught him what it meant to be a Mandolorian. Fiana Katan was the best kind of mother who was attentive and nurturing yet strict. She taught her son how to stay alive and how to use weapons of all kinds. He had learned to use his jetpack and to fly a number of ships. The two swoops were side by side as they raced along the Kelita river. Fiana swerved at her sons Swoop bike as he goosed the throttle and slammed into her causing her steering vanes into the weeds. Slowing her more as he slid ahead and began to pull away. Soon they slowed to a stop at the bridge entering Keldabe.

"Lets stow the bikes and get to our meeting with friend Tyr." She said sternly.

"What are we meeting him for?" Shiek asked.

" You will see soon enough." she said her son could hear the smile on her face.

They made the short walk to the Oyu'baat and checked the bounties on the wall before finding a table. Fiana ordered their drinks and returned to the table as a man in blue armor joined them.

"Tyr how are you Vode." Fiana said in greeting as he sat at the table. He was tall and broad and had a weapons case that he set on the table.

"It is done and I must say the finest weapon I ever crafted."

He pulled a strange rifle from the case it was black with a redwood stock the was carves with a mythasaur and the Mando'a characters that read "A mothers love."

It had a custom scope and was based off the Verpine rifles capable of shooting multitude of caliber rounds and was silent when fired. It had engraving that was a beautiful compliment to the whole rifle. Tyr turned it over and looked at it in awe and handed it to Shriek.

"Happy birthday lad." he said closing the case.

"What?" Tyron asked.

"Ten years ago today you were reborn a Katan and brought into my life. You have grown in to a wonderful man and a great warrior. So I decided that you deserved a warriors weapon."

"Buir thank you it it's beautiful." Shriek said.

"No thank you Ty'ika for showing me what my life was for." Fiana said downing her ale.

"Let's head for home we can put a few rounds thru her." Tyron said moving to leave.

"Mind if I join you?" Tyr asked.

"Not at all Oya! Let's go!" Tyron said happily.

Ragan the Hutt slithered around his new home and inspected the craftsmanship of the Stronghold home. Naboo marble was inlaid in the floors and walls and pillars. Rodian Granite was the ceilings and banister on the staircase. Wroshyr wood was sculpted and wrapped the pillars catching the light from the skylights of Hapan glass. There wasn't a speck of dust to be found Ragan was of the mind that the Hutt Species were lazy when it came to cleanliness. His finacial empire was vast and growing more so every day. Black sun was making more credits in a month than it had made in a year previous to Ragan's take over and only six beings even were aware of the Black ice syndicate. Ragan had assembled a massive fleet and controlled a vast swath of the galaxy. Even if the citizens were unaware of who controlled their systems. Unlike most hutts Ragan hired Mandolorian warriors to be his private bodyguards and paid them well. He hadn't had a reason to regret that decision and would keep them loyal through credits. Maybe he could take a controlling interest in Mandalmotors and start making moves to control the planet. Hmmmm could be worth looking into as long as Fett and his granddaughter don't find out. Ragan slithered into the throne room of his new home. He sent the proper commands and sent credits to the needed recipients.

Gunner Stross sat on the top of the jedi temple watching the speeder traffic while he sat and sketched. He had seven sheets of flimsi that overlayed each other to complete his ideas of a custom ship. No one except for the Grand Master and Gunner's Master Jaina Solo knew he was the only child of a former Admiral Leonia Tavira and a Jensaarai prisoner the Admiral kept as a prisoner, created the young jedi named Gunner. His father died shortly after their escape from his mothers Invidious and she was still sending agents to find her son.

"Hey Gunner there you are." His Master since Master Turin's death Jaina Solo said.

"Hey sorry Master was doing some moving meditation." Gunner replied running a hand over his buzzed brown hair.

"So I see impressive." Jaina said picking up a piece of flimsi with a deadly looking ship was drawn. "My parents will be taking us to Port Haven to investigate some ship thefts." Jaina said with a soft smile.

"Yes Master will we be taking the long way home through the empire?" Gunner asked.

"Why would we do that my apprentice?"

" Just figured that the Emperor would want to see his wife is all. I would love to fly a defender if we do." He said gathering his sketches.

"Perhaps but stay mindful of our mission apprentice." Jaina said as they made their way to the hanger. Walking through the hallways of the Jedi temple they discussed the upcoming mission they would look into the ship thefts without letting anyone know they were looking into it. Gunner would look into the local thieves and Jaina would look at the possibility of the lost tribes involvment. They reached the hanger and approached the Millennium Falcon. Han walked down the gangway and waved as he checked something with the maintenance techs.

"Hey kid ready to go?" The graying Solo asked.

"Yes Sir." Gunner replied.

"Good because your doing the flying while I catch up with my daughter." The elder Solo said.

"Really Sir?" Gunner asked.

" Yes and would you quit calling me sir?" Han asked.

"Sorry Han." Gunner said as the older man ruffled his hair. Gunner went to the cockpit and started the preflight checklist and checked all the systems diagnostics. Han laughed watching the hidden holocam feed while he and Jaina sat in the lounge.

"Dad why let him fly if you don't trust him?" Jaina asked.

"I trust him but want to see what he does with the freedom of the controls."Han said as he watched.

"Taking off now." Gunner voice said over the comm. He took off and exited the Hanger and followed Corusacant airspace authority plotted course. Soon they were in space and and accelerating to lightspeed.

"He is good would like to see him handle her in combat." Han said his eyebrow raising as he watched.

"Combat dad? Seriously?" Jaina asked.

"Well it would show what he is made of." Han said.

"So dad where is Mom?" Jaina asked.

One year later:

Tyron Katan aimed and fired aimed and fired knocking down the approaching soldiers. He watched rank after rank keep coming it was almost to easy. Borik Vasig was beside him firing as fast as the rotary blaster could. Sera Milian aimed her rocket launcher at the enemy her armor was a scorched blue. The enemy were really of little threat to the mandolorian commandoes the Black sun criminals were just not soldiers. Black sun was a threat to Mando'yam or Mandolore in basic. Mandolore Fett the leader of the mandolorian clans and he wanted these villians punished for their crimes against mandolores people. Mirta Gev his granddaughter led the commandoes in the defense of orbital shipyards.

"Fall back get to your ships." She ordered over the commandoes comm channel.

Tyron jumped up firing and turned and ran towards the hanger. Sera was hit and he threw her over his shoulder. Once in the hanger he put her in a Tra'kad and ran to his own Besilisk and climbed into the cockpit. Launching they raced towards Keldabe.

Ragan slithered into the conference chamber of his ship the Bankers credit. Seated around the round table were the the left of the Hutt was The Rodian Brizz beside him was the blood carver Vif was next then the Falleen Martak. The Right side of the table was the Arcona salsiss and the Bothan kre'la. In this room was the richest criminals in the galaxy. Ragan looked at each of these beings and made his decision.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice things are busy I know but there are things we need to take care of." Ragan said hitting his call button on his table position. "Martak the invasion of mandolore was your assignment how did it go?" The Hutt asked pleasently well for a Hutt anyway.

"A huge success Lord Ragan we now control the ship yards and the local space however we are unable to take the planet. All communications to and from the planet are jammed so no one knows what is happening there." the falleen said reading the details off his datapad.

"Success? I ordered you to take the planet and you have to read me the details from a datapad? You can just tell me what happened?" The Hutt roared vibrating everything in the room.

"No lord Ragan I was monitoring the battle from my ship organizing the jamming and blockade of the planet." the falleen whimpered.

The doors opened and six large Yuuzhan Vong warriors stalked in and stood behind Ragan.

"Perhaps you can explain to my guards what went wrong." the Hutt said motioning for the Vong to take the Falleen away.

"Glad I switched from the mando thugs to these savage Yuuzhan Vong." Ragan thought to himself."Now with my new bodyguards we will take Mandolore I want all the troops and ships from everywhere we can spare in orbit of mandolore in three days." Ragan slammed a fist down to emphasize the point.

Gunner's Stealth X dropped from lightspeed at the edge of the Mandolore system. He wove throught the Black sun fleet and landed outside of Keldabe. Shutting down the X-wing he noticed eight Mando Warriors blasters drawn approaching his fighter. He popped the canopy and dropped to the ground. He faced them as the neared him holding his hands in the air.

"Su'Cay Verd!" He said cheerily as a man in red armor took off his helmet.

"What do you want here Jetii?" The man said running a hand thru his sweat matted hair.

"My name is Gunner Stross and I came here to do business with Jir Yomaget." Gunner said.

"Really well now you have business with Goran Beviin the acting Chief of Chiefs." The man said as a speeder approached. "Come Jetii."

Gunner got in the back and the speeder raced away from Keldabe to a small farm not far away. The man in red armor Gunner past two armored mandos and into the small house and into the kitchen. There a man in blue armor stood looking at a holo of the situation in orbit. A man in yellow armor was relaying that information through a comm device Gunner didn't recognized. The man who had brought him here whispered in the man in Blue.

"Business with Yomaget huh? So Jetii Ghes Orade here says you came to mandolore on personal business what of your precious order?" The man said getting close to Gunner looking into the younger mans eyes.

"None other than to deliver a message from my master Jaina Says hello you old Psycho." Gunner said standing his ground.

"Haha So the twilek dancing girl is your master eh?" Beviin said evilly.

Gunner struck with a headbutt right upon Beviins nose then swept the mans legs out from under him before lifting and pinning the man to the wall with the force.

"That was for the dancing twilek girl comment and to show you Jaina taught me well about the use of force." Gunner said in a soft predatory whisper.

"Good then we will use you Jetii because we have a problem." Goran said wiping the blood from his face.

"Sorry bout that Keldabe kiss but Jaina wanted to make sure you knew your lessons with her were not wasted. She also said that was the best way to show you." Gunner said handing the older man a rag to staunch the flow of blood.

"Aye she was right too well done what is your name lad?" Goran Beviin asked.

"I am Gunner Stross."

"Well Gunner there are two things we could use your help on one is to help me contact Fett the other is to help me defend the planet from invasion and to retake the shipyards."

"Ok that I can do I can send my Droid and stealth X to the Manda'lor and then we can send a strike team to the shipyards." Gunner said.

"What if your droid doesnt make it?" Ghes asked.

"We keep sending fighters til one gets thru." Gunner replied.

"And how many men to take the station?" Beviin asked.

"Send what you can and I will help them." Gunner said shrugging.

"Ghes get him armed and select your best men." Beviin said going back to his holo.

"Let's stop by my Xwing so I can get a message for the Jedi recorded too." Gunner said.

"let's get you armed first since the armory is closer." Ghes said leading Gunner out of the house a blonde girl her hair in braids in green armor bumped into Gunner at the door.

"Oh sorry." She said as Gunner stabilized her.

"No I am the one who should be sorry. Gunner Stross." He greeted her.

"I am Kes Katan. Nice meeting you Gunner Stross." she ducked inside.

"Come on Jetii loverboy we got work to do." Ghes teased.

Gunner looked back at the house before they sped away towards Keldabe. They pulled up to another barricaded homestead that was half underground and waiting for them was Ghes Orade's father Novoc Vevut. He motioned for them to follow him and they did until they entered his smithy. He opened a crate and pulled out a set of mando Armor still unpainted and dull gray. He stacked them up setting the t slit helmet on top of the stack. He opened the other crate and pulled a variety of weapons free and laid them out in a precise order. He then turned to the Jedi and his son.

"Take what you need jedi Beviin said you will need armed." Vevut said. He then left the smithy and Ghes helped Gunner with the armor.

"Nice light but nearly indestructible." Gunner said as he put on the armor he lifted the helmet and snapped on the comlink inside and put it on the heads up display and familiarized himself with it.

"What kind of weapons you want to carry?"  
"Well let's see what we got here." Gunner said strapping on twin blaster pistols and a knife and he picked up a blaster rifle. "Let's go Ghes remind me to see if Beviin will let me buy this armor when we are done." Gunner said folding his flightsuit and put it in a bag then he pulled his jedi robe out and put it on over the armor.

"Come on Jedi let's get those messages out." Ghes said as Gunner followed him out to the speeder they went back to the field that the Stealth X. They recorded the messages and the droid R9-h5 took of and headed for orbit.

"So this is a Jetii?" A mando in black and green armor said.

"Careful Vode your sister may be intrested in keeping a Jetii of her own." Ghes said chuckling.

"Not funny Orade. I got the men loaded we ready?" The Mando said as Kes Katan approached with her helmet under her arm.

"Gunner this is my brother Tyron." Kes said elbowing her brother.

"And he will be your second in command." Ghes said pulling on his helmet and walked back to the speeder.

"Come on Jedi our Tra'kad awaits." Tyron said checking his blaster rifle.

They walked to the open field where ships were sitting ready to go into battle. The boxy Tra'kad was loaded with Mandolorian Commandos and six Besilisk were waiting to escort the troop transport. Gunner and Tyron entered with Kes walking in front of them the other Commandos nodding at the brother and sister. To gunner there was just T slit visors all staring at him.

"When we get there team one will secure the control center and team two will secure the defensive emplacements." Gunner said no one ever said a word as the Tra'kad lifted off.

"Wheres your shiny stick?" Kes asked.

"On my belt why?" Gunner replied.

" Just wondering if you would show it to me?" she asked shyly.

He pulled it forth and ignited it with the familiar snap hiss and the Azure blade sprang to life. He handed it to the Mando woman and she swung it back and forth experimentally. She hit the ignition button and the blade vanished.

"Lighter than I expected." She said handing it back.

"Yes well It is my life so I rely upon it." Gunner said putting the jedi weapon on his belt. He slid his helmet now another anonymous Mando. The ships raced into space and were soon approaching the shipyards station.

R9-H5 took the stealth X through the blockade and went to lightspeed as soon as he was clear of the planets mass shadow. The droid jumped three times before sending the message to Manda'lor Fett and then R9 jumped for Coruscant and the jedi temple. It was well into the early morning hours when the Stealth X entered the hanger and the Grand Master was summoned. A little later the Masters Council were seated in the masters chamber with R9 beside Luke at his seat.

"Jedi Stross has sent his R9 unit back with his StealthX back with a message. R9 play the message please." The grand master asked the droid.

Gunner Stross was dressed in Mando armor with his Jedi Robe over it. His face was grim and serious and his arms were crossed over his chest.

"Masters I hope R9 was able to reach you with this message as I am on Mandolore helping to defend the planet from Black sun. The crime syndicate has control of the orbital shipyards as of now tho we will be trying to take them back. I have chosen to stay and help the people of Mandolore because it is the right thing to do the force is telling me that at least. The next part is for Master Jaina Solo...Master gave Beviin your message and he sends his regards to his twilek dancing girl. I know there is a story there you will have to share sometime. He also wants you to know of a death of a man named Gotab. I am leading the assault on the shipyards and will make you proud Master. May the force be with you all. Stross Out." the image died.

" Should we be concerned with his going native?" Corran asked.

"No he is just protecting himself and those around him in the attack." Jaina countered.

"I think we need to let Jedi Stross do what he feels is right and we need to look into Black sun." Luke said.

"Agreed let's put pressure on them so maybe they take it of Mandolore. And should we contact Fett?" Kyp commented.

"Yes we will make sure Fett knows what is happening on his world." Corran start looking into Black sun and assign teams to start dealing with them." Luke said standing. "Jaina a moment?"

Once the others had all walked from the room Luke looked at his Niece.

"I just got word Leonia Taviria is dead and she willed the Invidious to Gunner. The crew will deliver the ship to Taviria's Son but that is all." Luke said stretching out with his feelings. Things were darkening in the force he could feel the bright spots throughout the galaxy. One of the brightest spots came from Gunner in the Mandolore system. Luke realized he needed to do something to find out who or what was spreading the darkside. He needed his son Ben to investigate at such a young age he was one of the most powerful and capable Jedi. He pulled his comlink from his belt and then keyed in Bens private code.

"Ben when you get the chance I need you to investigate something for me." The grand master said.

"Ok Dad dinner tonight?" Ben Skywalker said.

Tyron watched the jedi and didn't trust him, especially where Kes was concerned. He did however have courage to headbutt Beviin in the face. The Tra'kad shook as it docked with the escape pod hatch and the seals closed. They all stood the Jedi was first throught the hatch blaster rifle at the ready as he ducked thru. The Mando commandos flooded out and took defensive positions before starting to leapfrog forward engaging the Black Sun troops. They cleared the station as they went and soon controlled half the orbital shipyards. They moved to a intersection of corridors taking up a defensive ring.

"Tyron send the teams to defensive pods we will make for the control room." Gunner ordered as a large group of the Black suns troops rounded the corner. The fighting was intense and choatic but Gunner Slid into the flow of the force drawing his lightsaber he began deflecting the blaster bolts back at their enemies. He kept wading forward through the bodies and fire from both sides. The Mando teams departed and Gunners squad followed behind the twirling blue protection of his blade. They soon were in the middle of the enemy formation and Gunner slashed two men down and force pushed the others off the feet. The Mandolorians moved in and proceded to kill every last man of the Black sun group.

"Kandosii Jetii!" Tyron said cheerily.

"Thanks lets get going though we need to get to the control room. Kes do we have comms with Beviin yet?" Gunner asked.

"No still jammed." She said wiping her gauntlet blade off on the corpse of a Black sun trooper.

"Kriff see if we can find out where the jamming is coming from and we will see if we can destroy it." Gunner replied as they started running towards the control room. They came to a set of blast doors and Tyron stepped forward.

"They changed the security code it will take a second for me to slice my way thru..." he pulled off his helmet and went to work while the others set themselves in a defensive position. Minutes went by then the doors swooshed open and the squad rushed in to find six Black sun troopers barricaded in the round room there was view ports allaround above them and what looked like a office above the room. Gunner punched a fist and the barricade exploded apart and the Black sun troops were killed instantly.

"Maybe I will let Kes keep you Jetii your handy in a scrap." Tyron said slapping the Jedi on the back his jedi robe was tattered burned and torn. Kes secured the door and the others took positions at the other stations in the control room.

"Defensive pods are ours and powering up we have station hardline comms only. Station shields are charging as are the weapons systems."Kes reported as Tyron and Gunner looked out the viewpoints

"I am trying to sense where the jamming is coming from so we can target that vessel." Gunner told Tyron.

"Well until we fire or put our shields up they wont know we took the station."Tyron replied.

"When we know which ship is responsible we target it and once we can contact Beviin we send for the troops to fly those two frigates." Gunner said pointing to the two mandolorian ships that were nearly completed.

"Understood Jetii we will wait for your command." Tyron said looking at his sister who was looking at Gunner Stross. He knew where his sisters head was at she liked the jedi and that didn't bother him as much as he would have thought a hour ago.

"I got it the Gorzanti by the two Venerator class ships in the back." Gunner said.

"Too far from the station for our weapons to be effective too smart on their part." Tyron said as Kes approached.

"So how do we take that ship out from here?"Kes asked.

"Well I could try and take over the mind of one of its crew but that could tip them off if I fail."Gunner said rubbing his chin in thought.

"What if we take one of their shuttles to the ship then take the ship?" Tyron asked.

"It may cause them to shoot us out of space but it also might work." Gunner said thinking it over.

"Tyron sty here and manage the shipyards and I will lead a small force to the Gorzanti. Kes you want to join me?" Gunner asked her.

"Yeah you Jedi always this forward?" She asked.

"I don't know but I know I can count on you two to watch my six." Gunner said shrugging.

"Ok we do it your way jetii." Tyron said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Ok let's go Kes and Tyron call me Gunner." The young Jedi said picking up his rifle and began moving out. Kes hugged her brother then followed motioning for several more Commandos to follow her.

They reached the VIP hanger and took a Shuttle that was covered with the Black Sun logos and armed to the teeth it was a Lambda class vessel. Launching Gunner flew in a straight line for the goranzti vessel and hoped they didn't shoot. Gunner stood and let Kes take the controls and walked to the back.

"Alright be ready we exit shooting leave no surviviors." Gunner ordered his squad.

"Kinda dark for a Jedi isn't it?" a man in Yellow armor asked. He stood and was a mountain of a man.

"I take my job of keeping you all alive if we leave survivors we need to guard them we dont have the numbers to do that. We need to be practical I will deal with my "darkness" later we don't have time for me to be morally distracted now." Gunner said defiantly looking up at the larger man.

"By the Manda lads this is a jedi I can work with!" The man said slapping hard on Gunners shoulder. "The Name is Skirata, Aki Skirata." He took off his helmet to reveal a lot of Fett features. He had a smashed nose obviously broken several times. He also had a wicked scar down the left side of his face.

"Gunner Stross." He replied and pulled his own helmet back on. Time to do take the fight to the black Sun troopers. He thought to himself as the ramp lowered.

"Ready go Oya boys Oya!" Skirata said loudly as he led the charge out of the shuttle. Chaos reigned for a few minutes then the Hanger was theirs.

"Skirata keep three men here to hold the hanger everyone else to the bridge." Gunner led the way and soon they were outside the bridge. He focused the force and thrust a fist at the doors shattering the doors inward and they raced in. Shots fired frantically from within the bridge and the Mandos struck with pin point accuracy. Within the carnage of the bridge the squad entered and Gunner removed his helmet.

"Kes kill the jamming and tell Beviin to launch the ships." Gunner ordered as he looked at the main database of the ship. It was called the Horizon venture and its Captain was a Ithorian named Oolath Nooles. He began checking the scopes and seeing what the other ships were doing. Gunner went to the helm and pointed a mando in blue armor to take the weapons station. Gunner set a course for the station and waited to send it in motion. He watched as the fleet of ships from Mandolore raced to the station and docked. The two Venerators one was the Robber the other Spice seller turned and moved towards the station. Gunner waited as the weapons from the station opened up its first salvo as a Firespray class ship dropped from lightspeed.

"Manda'lor Fett is here let's go the blue armored man said.

"Wait a second until they are commited then we race in at the afts and hit them hard." Gunner said as the ships started taking fire from the mando frigates as they started moving towards the older bigger Venerators. Besilisk fighters launched from the orbital shipyards and raced in towards the Robber. The Slave I led the way and the shipyards guns blazed. The Robber started gouting flames and the Spice seller began maneuvering.

"Now here we go hang on fire once we are on top of them." Gunner said as he started moving the ship.

The weapons roared and thumped and shields flashed from enemy fire as the Gorzanti cruiser raced in. Soon the Spice seller went dark and began floating dead in space.

"This is Fett we will have a meeting in the orbital station Jedi bring your team."

"Talkitive for Fett." Skirata scoffed.

"Well lets go see what he wants." Gunner said walking off the bridge. Kes nodded to Skirata then followed the jedi out to find him helmet under his arm leaning against the hull. She stepped to him and removed her helmet and pressed her body to his looking up into his face.

"You are a true verd Gunner Stross."She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly and quickly.

"What was that for?" Gunner asked.

"Because I like you silly." She said then she bounced away down the hallway.

The Jedi stood there speechless.

Gunner entered the control center to find Beviin standing there talking to a older man in green armor. The young Jedi assumed this was the legendary Boba Fett.

"Jedi Stross welcome I would like to thank you for your assistance." Fett said.

"Your Welcome Manda'lor I was glad I could help...Why is Black Sun attacking?" Gunner asked.

"That is a good question I plan to find out. So what did you want with Jir Yomaget?" Fett asked.

"I have designed a ship I want built and figured I could get it built by your shipbuilders." Gunner replied.

"Well we will build it and the fees are waved as a reward for your help. Keep the armor too you may need it." Fett turned to Beviin. "Find him a place to stay."

"Yes Boss." Beviin said he motioned for Gunner to follow and they left the others on the stations control room. Kes nodded to Gunner as he walked out.

"You did good Gunner we can't thank you enough." Goran Beviin said leading them to the hanger and to his personal ship a old Gauntlet.

"I knew I could help so I did." Gunner said with a shrug.

"Your a good lad Let's go you will stay at our farm." Beviin said slapping Gunner on the back.

"I can stay somewhere else it is fine." Gunner said.

"No lad you will stay with us and learn a little more about Mando life." Beviin said with a smile.

"So do you think the jedi got the message? Or that they will respond." Tyron asked the leader of the Mandolore people.

"I think they won't do anything if they did I made them angry last time I dealt with them." Fett said looking at the sensor board. "Tyron get the new defenses up and lets repair those ships and man them." Fett said tapping in a few buttons.

"Yes sir." Tyron saluted and left Kes went to follow but Fett stopped her.

"Kes stay close to the Jedi if he does anything bad finish him." Fett said she nodded after she pulled on her helmet and left.

Boba Fett looked out at the ships the Black sun syndicate lost to his team and the orbital shipyard station and knew they needed more ships.

Jaina convinced the acting Captain of the Invidious a Man named Gurass to take her and the Jedi stealth X fighters to Gunner Stoss on Mandolore. Standing on the Bridge the tension was palable and Jaina felt a tingle down her spine. The rest of the jedi were in the hanger and waiting for the journeys end. Jaina reached out with the force and touched her old Padawan. He was a island of calm in ocean determination.

"Jedi Solo we are Approaching Mandolore." The bridge officer reported as the ship dropped from lightspeed. Jaina stepped forward and signaled the comm Officer.

"Manda'lor Fett this is Jaina Solo looking for Gunner Stross." She said standing with her hands behind her back. She studied the shipyards and ships in orbit. "Well those are new." She muttered.

"Solo are you here to attack us or what?" Fett answered.

"Just here to find Gunner and deliver his inheritance." Jaina said. "I would also like to visit old friends."

"Bring that ship into orbit over the northern hemisphere and Jedi Stross is at Beviins." Fett said. "See me before you leave system."

"Of course Manda'lor." Jaina turned and made her way to the shuttle that would take her to the planet.

Ragan Slid onto his dias and signalled the Yuuzhan Vong warriors to bring in the Vigos. They were brought in and knocked to their knees.

"Why is our forces not securing Mandolore?" Ragan bellowed.

"Lord Ragan the jedi have been making arrest and seizing our supplies." Vigo Brizz squawked.

"Send him in." The Hutt said into a comlink as the Vong leader stuck his amphistaff through the Rodians chest.

A Tall Falleen entered dressed in a long robe of scarlet and gold. He pulled a blaster from his sleeve and shot the other Vigos.

"Black Ice will not be weak like these... Pretenders." Vigo Vuur said as he pushed a button.

Six beings shrouded in black robes entered and a angry snap hiss six red blades sprung forth. The suddenly were attacking Ragan's guards.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ragan asked as the last of his guards fell.

"Lord Ragan these are members of the Lost tribe they are Sith." Vuur said approaching the Hutt. "We will not be apart of anything Vong." the Falleen sneered.

"You forget yourself Vuur." Ragan said as he pushed a button on his throne and guards rushed in firing at the Sith. Ragan slithered out a secret door in the chaos.

Goran Beviin stood as the shuttle landed and as the whine of the engines died the ramp lowered. Jaina Solo walked down the ramp dressed in the coveralls.

"Goran you look well." Jaina said.

"You too Twilek dancing girl." Goran said with a chuckle.

"How is Medrit?"She asked.

"Good making some parts for your Jedi Gunner's ship."

"Gunner's ship?" Jaina was confused.

"Yeah he is having a ship made by us Mandos and Fett is doing it for free on account that your boy helped us retake the station and capturing the Black suns ships." Beviin said.

"Wow! So where is he?"Jaina asked.

"Gunika? He is working with Ghes in the fields,they should be back shortly." The older man led Jaina into the house that was as much a stronghold. "Since Dinua and the kids left to begin their training it was too quiet around here. Your boy has inspired Medrit they are always in the workshop tinkering when he isn't with Kesika." Goran said as they entered the kitchen where he pulled to cups from the cupboard and filled them with broth off the stove. Jaina took the cup and inhaled the aroma of the contents.

"You know old man I haven't had any good Gihaal since I left here." She said smiling.

"Well what do you expect we mando's like our fish broth." He went and got into the cold box and pulled a package from within he handed it to her. "Here some Roba sausage to take home your too skinny Jaina." Beviin said with a serious look.

"Yes Buir." she said smiling ever bigger.

"Come on drink up then we will go see what those two are up too." Goran said.

Jaina drank the broth letting the warmth flow through her as she stood. Goran led the way through the tunnel like hallway into the courtyard. There were flowers were blooming and had a sweet scent that floated in the air. Banging could be heard across the way and smoke rolled from the blacksmiths forge. They entered the workshop to see the tinkerers working on a set of armor.

"Alright Medrit ready for a test?" Gunner asked.

"Ok I think its ready you missed your calling Gunika you should have been a armor smith these modifications are excellent." Medrit answered.

Gunner put his gauntlets on and each now sported a five barreled rotary gun. Gunner had designed them and a much larger version for his future ship. Medrit was helping build his ship at Mandamotors during the day and his evenings were spent with Gunner and Goran on the farm.

The first thing Jaina noticed about her old apprentice was he was slimmer all lean muscle from hours of farm work all day. He was tanned and had shaved his head and Jaina saw his lightsaber was disassembled on the work bench. Gunner stood and aimed both arms at the far wall wher three old sets of Beskargam stood on dummies. Making a fist both rotary guns began belching blaster bolts in rapid succession. After a few seconds they quit firing.

"Still too much heat but they last twice as long this time." Medrit said noticing Jaina and Beviin. "Jainika!" Medrit ran to the jedi master and picked her up swinging her around the workshop.

"Medrit it is good to see you." Jaina replied trying to look dignified as he put her down. She turned to see Gunner standing next to her his eyes unreadable.

"You look well Gunner." Jaina said as her old Padawan picked up a ball of golden fluff.

"This little guy is Orar. It means thunder in Mando'a." Gunner said handing the strill to Jaina.

"A strill? Where did you get him?" Jaina asked.

"Jaing Skirata it was a present." Gunner said as he pulled on a plain tan tunic.

Medrit followed Bevvin out of the workshop and Jaina sat on a workbench holding the little strill.

"Gunner I have come with bad news." She said softly.

"Bad news huh? Well what is it?" He asked pulling up a stool and sitting down so that he was lower than his old master.

"Your mother has died and she left the invidious to you it is in orbit now." Jaina sighed. " The crew will only bring the ship to you then they want off."

"Lets go see about that." Gunner said putting on his armor.

A few minutes later Gunner, Jaina, Beviin and Kes arrived in the shuttle Jaina took to the planet surface. In the officers hanger the mandos acted as Gunners security with Kes staying on his right Jaina on his left. Gunner wore his armor with his Jedi robe over it he wore two blasters on his hips and a rifle on his back. His lightsaber hung from his belt swaying as he walked.


	2. Chapter 2 Rise against the tide

The Bridge of the Star destroyer was clean but not overly clean a testament to the current captain a Human man named Soras leadership. Gunner Stross removed the Mando helmet and shook Soras hand.

"Captain Jedi Solo says you and the crew want to leave the Invidious with me and not crew her anymore?" Gunner asked.

" We are tired of being pirates...of merely surviving we want to have a purpose again." Soras replied.

Gunner observed the captain in detail he was a wiry built man with green eyes and salt and pepper hair and a closely trimmed goatee. He was dressed in a imperial styled uniform but all black no rank badges no hat. He was still bound by honor but not a Imperial officer no longer.

"Captain how about heading up the fleet that will protect Mandolore from Black Sun?" Gunner asked.

"And pay the crew with what?" Soras scoffed.

"Let me worry about that Captain let's see what we have to work with." Gunner replied as Soras took in the option presented to him.

"Right this way Admiral Stoss we will discuss it in my private conference room." Captain Soras said.

Ragan slithered into the meeting room of his new stronghold that some how the Falleen Vuur had succeeded in taking over most of the organization but there was more to Black Sun and Black Ice than even the clever Vigo Vuur knew. Ragan knew if it were him he would have the threat to his power assassinated but Vuur had aligned himself with the Sith. They were more difficult to stop than your typical assassin. Ragan had a dozen Ysalamiri shipped in and in cages in a ring around the main room of his stronghold. He had a trapdoor installed and a pack of Vornskr hiding below they used the force to hunt, as the Ysalamiri repelled the force. The Hutt had hired more mercenaries and bought more droids to defend him. He slid up to his desk and started looking at reports from his business. He needed a way to stop Vuur and the Sith.

Vuur strode through the Coruscant stronghold admiring the handiwork in the artistic trimmings of the building. His new bodyguards were everywhere and armed to the teeth. The Sith were in the meeting room as he entered.

"Good day gentlemen ladies." Vuur said nodding to the black clad Sith. He wanted to know where this planet Kesh was the people were exquisitely beautiful. He would exploit them when he found out and the slave market would flourish.

"Vigo Vuur we were just talking about you." The High Lord of the Sith a human named Xitis said mockingly.

"Hopefully all good things." Vuur said with a laugh.

"Of course my friend there are a few matters we need to discuss like the acquiring of the warships we need." The High lord said sternly.

" We can acquire the ships but to do it discretely so the Jedi and the Galactic alliance are unawares that the Lost tribe have the ships until you use them to strike." Vuur stated as he sat in the chair at the head of the table.

"We will do it your way Vuur and pray you are right." The Sith High lord rose and the others followed him out of the room.

"Yes we will my lord." Vuur said softly and smiling coldly. He knew that they were looking to betray him it was just a matter of when.

In the hallway the sith stopped and lord Xitis turned to one of his Sabers a Kesh female named Dalika. She was tall and graceful with her white hair was pulled into a braid. Her yellow eyes shone out of her violet face.

"Dalika go and kill the Hutt Ragan and get whatever information you can from him." The High Lord commanded. He looked at a couple of the others two Keshiri brothers who were capable Sabers.

"Talik and Talix go to the spaceport and take the Black Sun flotilla to Mandolore and conquer those pesky savages."

They nodded before spinning on their heels and marched down the hallway.

"The rest of you stay close to Vuur I will return to Kesh and see if the other Saber and Tyros are ready." Xitis said as he followed the brothers out of the stronghold. He pulled up the hood of his black robe and walked through the oily misty rain of Coruscant's lower levels. He wandered through the crowds shrouding himself with the darkside. He flagged down a air taxi and slid into the backseat and handed a credit chit to the driver.

" Mothma Spaceport." He said and sat back watching the chaos of clueless citizens wander like insects. "Soon these lost souls will be our servants as it should be." He whispered.

Boba Fett stood on the bridge of the Invidious with Beviin and Mirta his granddaughter. Gunner entered from the Captains conference room with Kes and Tyron beside him. Jaina and the other Jedi left earlier in the day. They crew voted and most chose to stay some had left but the majority wanted to stay with their home on the Invidious.

"Welcome Manda'lor to the Invidious the newest tool in the defense of Mando'yaim. And Since you cannot return to the planets surface I suggest this be a refuge for all Fett blood mandos." Gunner said his helmet under his left arm.

"I will let them know Aki Skirata will be here shortly to report on the upgrades to the defenses."

"Alright the ship has been renamed by the crew it is now the Mando'ad." Gunner reported as Fett Motioned for him to follow. They left the bridge and walked along the corridors to the main hanger. There _Slave I _sat among the clutch ugly fighters. Mando warriors walked back and forth loading torpedoes into the fighters and doing maintenance. They stopped by the Bounty hunters ship and Fett turned and faced him.

"Who will command the _Mando'ad_?" Fett asked.

"Captain Soras retains command but I would like to have a advisor with him." Gunner said.

"Sounds reasonable." Fett said rubbing his chin with his gloved hand.

"I think Ghes should be the one on the big ship." Mirta said.

" Ok Gunner where did you get the _Mando'ad_?" Boba asked.

"Where do you want me?" Gunner asked.

" I want you in the Beskad." Fett looked at Beviin. "Take him to the hanger and get his ship flying."

Ragan slithered in circles when he suddenly heards a crash followed by blaster fire. Soon he heard the unmistakeable sound of a lightsaber slashing through something. Seconds later the red blade sliced the inner doors to pieces and the female sith stalked into the room. When she entered the Ysalamiri circle she paused and looked around the room.

"Something the matter?" Ragan asked in basic before he threw his hulking mass at her bowling her over. He reached down and picked up her weapon and threw it to the side before facing her again. She was crouched ready for action her body a tightly wound spring when the Hutt charged her again. She leapt high into the air only to be smashed in the face with his powerful tail. She crashed to the stone floor and was crushed by the bulk of Ragan the Hutt. His remaining guards entered at a run blasters drawn.

"Clean this up and hire more guards they will come again." Ragan said sliding over to the Sith weapon that he had discarded. He picked it up and turned it over in his hands before he took it to his Dias and slid it into the secret compartment there. He picked up his comlink and called in a few favors he had to reach the one person who might help him, even if it cost him a fortune to get him to take the job.

She was sleek sexy and lethal sitting on her landing struts under the spotlights directly above her. She was a dull satiny gray with the mythasaur covering her top hull. Six barreled rotary guns were mounted on her wingtips to offset her double blaster turret on her top. Gunner ran a hand along her belly as he walked all around her. He watched as the ramp lowered and he walked into her hold. It was cramped but that was to be expected. There was a small room with two bunks and a fresher was beside the arms closet. There was a small cargo hold big enough for two speeder bikes if they were right next to each other. Gunner explored every nook and cranny of the ship noticing the details and location of every vital system. He sat in the topside turret and spun it around aiming the double cannons at imaginary targets in the distance. He went to the cockpit and sat in the pilots seat it was more fighter than anything else. He grabbed the controls and started the preflight as the engines seem to purr. Increasing the repulsors the ship raised off of the floor and Gunner retracted the landing struts. He Spun the ship one hundred and eighty degrees then eased towards the Hangar entrance. Once outside he goosed the throttles and the gray ship streaked across the sky of Mandolore. He dropped altitude until he was only meters from the ground racing at incredible speed. Yanking back on the controls he rocketed skyward as the engines began to roar. Once in space he buzzed the shipyards and over the hull of the _Mando'ad_ then back towards the planet. Soon he had landed the ship back in the Mandalmotors hanger and was exiting the craft as it ticked and hissed it's hull cooling.

"We followed you plans to the letter and she is quite a remarkable vessel. I hope you don't mind the logo on her hull just thought it was worthy." Jir Yomaget said nervously speaking fast as Beviin entered.

"Are her weapons ready?" Beviin asked looking her over.

"Oh yes Goran and she is Mando spec Beskar as well just as the Manda'lor requested."

"Mando spec?" Gunner asked.

"Yes we don't export full on Beskar armor ships we keep them for ourselves but as a thank you Boba requested that your Beskad be full spec." Beviin said smiling. "She is a beautiful ship your beskad."

"What is Beskad? I know Bes is Iron but I am still learning Mando'a." Gunner stated.

"Beskad means Iron Saber she is made of Mando Iron and piloted and own by a Jedi seemed a fitting name. Of Course you could rename it." Beviin said his right eyebrow arching higher.

"No I think you are right Beskad is a fitting name for a child of mandolore." Gunner said.

"I am glad Gunika come on Medrit will be angry if we are late for dinner." Beviin said slapping the younger man on the back. Kes was waiting outside with a speeder her hair was down and free for a change and she wore trousers and a tunic in yellow.

"Beviin I am here to take Gunner out to see the sights around our place Buir wants to meet the young Jedi who saved Mandolore." She said smiling.

"Tell your buir we say hello then." He leaned in close to Gunner. "Her buir is fiesty hope you can win her over." he winked before climbing on his speeder bike with a salute and raced away.

Talik and Talix sat in a meditation pose letting their anger turn to red hot hate and let the emotion be their purpose. To be a tool of hatred a hand of anger the scalpel of pain. Like a slavers whip they used the force on the Black sun underlings driving them to hurry. The supplies were being loaded and once the rest of the fleet arrived they would go to conquer the Mandolorian people. Not for honor or glory but because their master said so. Talix reached for his brother in the force and felt his power double as they made their twin bond flare with hatred. Talik shoved at his brothers defenses and defended agains a similar attack this was a mental battle to keep each other sharp. They emerged from their meditation more refreshed and stronger than before.

"I will go to the Slasher and you take the Dun Moch and we will exit lightspeed outside their system and send in a recon ship to know when to strike." Talik said to which Talix nodded and watched his twin spin on his heel and walk towards the hanger.

Gunner loved the fortified home of the Katan family and when he met the matriarch Bo-Katan he was impressed. Fiana Katan was beautiful and her daughter looked a lot like her. He heard stories of Obiwan Kenobi and the Dutchess Satine, and of Death watch and the times under the Empire. When the sun set and darkness spread Gunner stood to leave.

"Thank you for Dinner and the stories." He said grabbing his Buy'ce or helmet.

"Ridiculous you will stay here tonight Beviin knows where your are if he needs you." Bo-Katan ordered. "Tomorrow some fellow Mando Jedi will be here you should say hello to them."

"Wait Mando jedi? Who are they?" Gunner asked.

"You dont know Syn and Roan Ohmen?" the elderly woman asked.

"No but then I was mostly trained on the run with my father and wasn't around much when I was with Master Solo."

"Well you will meet them tomorrow." She said getting up and leaning on her walking stick. "Kesika get him comfortable."

Fiana got up and excused herself from the room Tyron was on the _Mando'ad _so Gunner was alone with Kes in the sitting room of the home. She slid closer to him until they were touching.

"So Gunner ready for bed?" she asked slyly.

"Yes just show me to my room." He said as she swung a armored leg over his and was straddling him looking into his eyes.

"Ni Kar'tayl gar darasuum Gunnika" she said then kissed him hotly. She stood and took his hand leading him down the hallway.

Gunner awoke relishing the feel of the sleeping Kes draped over him sleeping peacefully. He slid out from under her and pulled on his flightsuit and plates. Leaving his torso bare and his feet he walked silently through the house and out into the predawn morning. The weather was cooling and there was a light frost on the ground. He could see his breath as he exhaled and steam began to rise off his bare skin. Gunner found a bare patch of grass next to a flower bed and sat in a meditation pose crossing his feet knees wide. He sat there and sank slowly into the force feeling the Roba and Nerf nearby as he felt the three women in the house. He stretched out across the planet and into the surrounding space nearby. He felt a red Tide of anger sweep across his senses and crash against his body. Suddenly he felt a hand touch his shoulder and he opened his eyes to see Bo-Katan looking down on him.

"Gunner may I have a moment?" The old woman asked.

"Yes ...yes of course." He said shaking off the raw feeling of foreboding. The old woman sat on a nearby bench and looked at the sky and the last of the stars. She sighed and smiled a small sly smile.

"I think the Jedi of Luke Skywalker are better than those of the Replublic, not because you have more power or anything but because he allows you to marry have children." She said.

"Well he had to take students who already had spouses and children after the purge." Gunner replied.

"Yes but he kept allowing it unlike the old jedi who would steal the children they needed or wanted." Bo-Katan said sadly.

"Yes that is true." Gunner said in thought.

"My sister was Satine Kryze and she was in love with a Jedi named Obiwan Kenobi. He held her as she died I have never seen someone so crushed yet unable to show how they felt." She smiled down at the young man. "He was a honorable Jedi as are you Gunner."

"I try to be Ma'am." He replied.

"Well My Kes will be well loved by you then."

"Yes always." Gunner said blushing.

"Good." she said as she turned and walked back to the house. The anger radiating in the force worried Gunner but he remained calm.

Ragan the Hutt was building his own fleet and army but it took time. The hutt slithered through his personal warship the Tartan cruiser the Nexu. It was modified stronger shields more powerful weapons and highly tuned engines. Ragan knew he couldn't salvage Black Sun and Black Ice was as good as dead. So he was going back to the past and rebuilding the Shadow Collective. A new look and new way to do business. It would be awhile but Vuur would be dead and Ragan would be the one to pull the trigger.

The Black Sun ships moved slowly towards the planet Mandolore in a attack formation. The Sith brothers Talik and Talix were in a shuttle tucked tightly in behind a old Lucre class warship used by the former Trade federation. They were driving their troops forward with their combined rage. The Kesh watched the Firespray class ship led a fleet of fighters in front of the mandolorian fleet with it's Star destroyer and the capture Gorantzi.

"To the approaching fleet do yourself a favor and turn around now." A stern and gruff voice said over the communications speakers.

"You must be Fett." Talik replied.

"That I am now turn back go home."

"Sorry Fett I heard you were legend but like all legends they are better when the legend is dead!"

"You heard that Jedi?" Fett asked.

"Yes Manda'lor." Gunner replied bringing the Bes'kad in behind Slave I.

"Can you tell me where they are?" Fett asked.

"Near or in the Lucre they Force is overwhelmed with anger and hatred I am sorry Manda'lor that is the best I can do."

"Good enough."...Fett switched to a open channel. "Alright let's kick their sorry Shebs! Force team join our Jedi and kill the Sith bastards."

"Force team?" Gunner asked.

"Volunteers who want to cover your six Jedi go Oya!" Fett said almost sounding happy.

Gunner noticed three ships had joined him and were protecting him it felt odd to have others willing to give up their lives to save his. He was the Jedi he was the one who was suppose to sacrifice for others. He goosed the engines and raced forward as a shuttle entered the hanger of the _Mando'ad_.

The force boiled within the shuttle.

"Fett the shuttle they are in the Shuttle." Gunner reported.

"Then may the force be with you Gunner Stross." Fett said softly into the comlink.

"And also with you Manda'lor Fett." Gunner said sending his ship racing in to the Star Destroyers hanger. The three ships followed and laned around the Bes'kad in the hanger. Gunner put on his helmet hooked his lightsaber to his belt and grabbed his blasters. Walking down the boarding ramp he was met by Kes in full armor and Tyron and Aki Skirata. Behind them were three dozen Mandolorian Commandos fully armored.

"They have sent saboteurs through the ship hunt them down." Gunner ordered as he began stalking towards the two men in Black robes. They had purple skin and white hair with red and yellow eyes glaring at him. The anger they projected into the force made Gunner want to vomit and fall to his knees.

"What about them? You are outnumbered and need help." Tyron asked stubbornly.

"I can handle them." Gunner said calmly as he let the force flow threw him. He drew strength and calmed his nerves and found a pool of serenity within it. In his mind he became a wall against the rising tired of putrid rage the Sith were projecting. A fortress on a lost battlefield standing against a onslaught of darkness. He was a flickering candle against the night. He would rise and stand against the tide.


End file.
